


Here With You

by sugasawamura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Dancing and Singing, Dresses, Drinking, F/M, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Original Character(s), Other, Party, Sawamura Daichi Loves Sugawara Koushi, Song: Perfect (Ed Sheeran), Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), Speeches, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasawamura/pseuds/sugasawamura
Summary: Daichi Sawamura promised himself he wouldn’t cry but there he was. Seeing Sugawara, his future husband to be, walking down the aisle wearing the white dress that hugged his torso perfectly as the train of the dress followed while he walked to the wedding music.~~~~A DaiSuga wedding fanfic I wrote because no one else would. I hope you DaiSuga fans are happy :) PLEASE READ NOTESPlease enjoy!DON'T REPOST ONTO OTHER SITES
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> In order to read this, you need to know this: (the original characters)
> 
> Sugawara has two sisters named Yui and Yuna.   
> Sugawara's father is named Kane.   
> Sugawara's mother is named Akari. 
> 
> Daichi has a little sister named Koharu.   
> Daichi has a little brother named Haru. 
> 
> Also the song WAP is in here ;) I removed any slur words and censored the words because I didn't feel comfortable leaving them be but you can figure the words out because I left the first letter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! ALSO THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL FRIEND ON TIK TOK WHO WAS SO EXCITED TO READ THIS AND REREADS MY OTHER ONE (you know who you are :)

Daichi Sawamura promised himself he wouldn’t cry but there he was. 

Seeing Sugawara, his _future_ husband to be, walking down the aisle  wearing the white dress that hugged his torso perfectly as the train of the dress followed while he walked to the wedding music. It was a wonderful sight to Daichi. 

Everyone was standing and Sugawara held a white bouquet of flowers as his father walked beside him. Sugawara smiled and waved at his grandparents and distant family as they watched proudly. 

Lanterns hung from the ceiling and made the room glow, not too bright but not too dark. The wedding ceremony, which was a rustic and chic theme, took place in a building off a beach because the wedding party would be held on the beach. 

“Aww man! I knew if you started crying, I would!” Daichi shifted his glare to see Tanaka whispering and wiping his eyes, he was standing up in the wedding, one of Daichi’s groomsmen. Daichi chuckled lightly. 

“Tanaka, shut up!” Daichi heard Nishinoya, who was one of Suga’s ‘bridesmaids’ harshly whisper as he stood in his lavender v-neck, spaghetti strap bridesmaids dress. Nishinoya flashed his classic smile at Daichi and signaled Daichi to turn his attention back at the center aisle of their set up. 

Sugawara and his father stopped and Sugawara wiped his eyes as his father patted his shoulder with a grin on his face. His father sat back down as Sugawara blew a kiss at his mom who was teary eyed at the fact his son was already getting married before his 2 sisters. Sugawara noticed his 2 sisters and they both winked at him as he laughed. 

He turned his head to see Daichi and marveled at Daichi in a suit, the man looked too good in one. It should be considered a crime. Sugawara turned and walked to where he was supposed to stand in front and facing Daichi. Daichi bit his lip hard, trying to keep it all in, Sugawara was practically glowing in the dress and the veil following him made it even better. 

“And I thought I’d be crying…” Sugawara whispered and joked as Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up.” Daichi and Sugawara both shared a laugh. 

“You look amazing…” Sugawara changed the topic as he smiled widely at Daichi. 

“So do you, should’ve proposed sooner if I get to see you in that.” Sugawara turned red as Daichi smirked. 

Ukai, Tanaka, Kageyama, Aashi, and Tsukishima all were standing in suits. Ukai gave Daichi a thumbs up, and smirked. 

On the other side, Kiyoko, Nishiyona, Yaichi, Hinata and Yamaguichi stood in their dresses and all smiled at Sugawara.

And of course, we have the wedding officiant, Takeda. He held a book in his hands and cleared his throat as the wedding music faded off.

“Please be seated.” Takeda announced. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered here for the wedding of Sugawara Koushi and Daichi Sawamura. They all want us to be a witness to their commitment to each other. The grooms both wanted me to thank all of you for coming here and to let you all know, you all mean so much to them and their relationship. Now let’s get started. We will now be doing the reading and speaking of the vows. Sugawara, you’ll go first.” Takeda warmly smiled at Sugawara as he nodded and took a deep breath. 

“It was really tough to come up with what I wanted to say here today. I wondered how I could say so much in such little time about someone who means the world to me but I think I got it.  Daichi Sawamura, I met you at such a young age and we instantly bonded.  Then, the day you showed me volleyball, we somehow got even closer while I set the ball to you. It was incredible. Even at the age of 10, I always wanted to be by you and I felt like I could tell you anything and I did.  I thought that was just what friends do but then I realized...it was a lot more than that. 

Daichi, at the age of 13, I knew I was deeply in love with you. Everyday, that love got stronger and I was ashamed of it because I had no idea where you stood. Eventually, I came out to my family yet not to you. I wanted to tell you so bad...but I couldn’t form the words.  Then one day, you walked up to me after practice and told me to meet you after school in the club room. That day, you came out to me and admitted you liked me. I was so happy and you knew that. Then you kissed me and my whole world was lit up and I knew...I knew I found my soulmate. Later that night, we talked on the phone all night. And you asked me out and now we’re here. 

The team was really happy for us, yeah, they teased us about countless things but it was great. If you told 13-year-old me that I would marry you and you love me just as much as I do you...I’d laugh. Crazy how reality and time works. 

Daichi, I love you. I love you so freaking much. Words can’t describe how I feel with you. The butterflies I get in my stomach, the way my heart skips, the way my eyes are drawn to you is incredible. Only you can get me like that. I promise you, no matter what, I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. I want you to know that and I will always show you that. You have changed and blessed my world so much for the better and I never thought, never in a million years did I think I would ever find someone as amazing as you.” 

As Sugawara finished his vows, he heard a few people sniffle and he saw Daichi have even more tears in his eyes. Daichi shook his shoulders and wiped his eyes and smiled. 

“Never heard you use the word soulmate with me before.” Daichi whispered as he choked on some of his tears as Sugawara stifled a giggle.

“Was waiting for this very moment.” Dacihi and Sugwara grinned. 

“Now Daichi, please state your vows you have prepared.” Takeda told Daichi as he nodded. 

“Words can’t describe you, Sugawara. Everything you do, from looking at me to how you teach the kids at your work-everything you do makes me fall in love with you even more. It almost doesn’t feel real at a certain point. 

I wonder, how can you make me fall in love with you even more? And you do, somehow. I don't know how you do it but I always want it. I never thought I’d ever call you mine, I thought it was a fantasy of mine but I’m living it for the rest of my life.

I knew I loved you but for most of our youth, I thought it was as friends. But I truly fell in love with you when we sat in your treehouse when we were 13. It was a cloudy night, I believe, and you were upset we couldn’t see the stars because you love constellations, and you still do. I said it was fine and we can imagine them instead. When we both laid next to each other and you listed off all the constellations you knew and what they looked like, and I fell  _ hard _ for you. 

Everyday after that, I always asked my mom if I could visit you, she said no most of the time but that didn’t stop me from thinking of you. 

Sugawara, you never left my mind when we were teenagers and now, standing here with you, I still do. It was hard to come to the realization I had actually come out in order to date you. I was really scared because I had no idea what my family thought about that type of stuff. I knew at the age of 14 but told them when I was 16. Two years I hid it and having you there by my side made it fly by.  My mom and dad and family accepted me just fine but then I wondered if you even liked me or what your sexuality was. We never touched that subject because we didn’t understand it back then. 

Until, it was after a really hard practice, I summoned the courage to ask you to meet me in the clubroom. I wrote a letter with some main points I wanted to say in it to you when I confessed so I could get to the point and wouldn’t be nervous. I never told you about the letter and I brought it with me today.” Daichi told Sugawara as he bit his lip. 

Sugawara wiped his eyes as tears gathered there. Daichi reached into his pocket and pulled out an old, crumpled piece of paper. 

Daichi continued; 

“ _ Things to say to Sugawara. Number one, address how much he means to me, mention all the times he made me happy and allowed me to tell him anything. Note: add how it helped me through dark and tough times.  _

_ Number two: mention how good he always looks (not in a creepy way). Say how pretty his hair is even though he hates it and wants to dye it brown to be ‘normal’. Tell him that no one is normal, we are all different and that is what makes us amazing and strong.  _

_ Number three: say how good he is at volleyball! Tell him one day he could be the starter setter. Tell him that he is so smart and once again say how much he means to me and come out to him without crying maybe?  _

_ Finally, the big one, number four: tell him you basically love him! Don’t hold back and heck, maybe even kiss him if he feels the same way.  _

I know it wasn’t deep or whatever but Sugawara, you made me find myself. I found out who I was because of  _ you _ . You showed me how important love and family is and I want that with you. And I actually have that with you and I am  _ so  _ happy. I love you much. I want nothing else, just you. Everything fades away when I’m with you. I never thought I’d be so in love with someone but like always, you are always proving me wrong.”

“Oh my…” Sugawara was covering his mouth as he cried quietly. Daichi laughed as he heard Takeda chuckle. “I love you so much, too. I don’t deserve you at all.” 

“It’s the other way around, honey.” Sugawara continued to wipe his eyes with his hands as Takeda smiled. 

“Now, we will now present the rings.” As Takeda spoke, Hinata and Aashi walked up, holding the rings on a little silver plate. 

“Daichi, take the ring and grab Sugawara’s hand.” Daichi listened and did what he was told. He held Suga’s hand and held the ring so Sugawara could marvel at it. It was breath-taking! A diamond ring of course, Daichi loved seeing Sugawara in jewelry

“Repeat after me. I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.” 

“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.” Daichi said. 

“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.” Takeda continued. 

“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.” Daichi repeated. 

“Wear it as a sign of what we promise to each other.” Takeda said. 

“Wear it as a sign of what we promise to each other.” Again, Daichi repeated what Takeda told him too. 

“And know my love is present, even when I am not.” Takeda finally said. 

“And know my love is present, even when I am not.” Daichi slipped the ring on Sugawara’s finger with ease as Sugawara smiled. 

“Sugawara, grab Daichi’s hand and repeat after me,” Sugawara nodded and grabbed the ring and Daichi’s hand. Sugawara’s eyes held excitement as he readied himself to repeat the phrases. 

“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.” Takeda said as Sugawara cleared his throat. 

“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.” Sugawara happily said. 

“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.” 

“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.” Sugawara repeated. 

“Wear it as a sign of what we promise to each other.” Takeda told Sugawara. 

“Wear it as a sign of what we promise to each other.” Sugawara spoke. 

“And know my love is present, even when I am not.” Takeda concluded. 

“And know my love is present, even when I am not.” Sugawara finished and slipped the ring onto Daichi’s finger. Daichi smiled like Sugawara and both of them giggled lightly.

“Finally, we will do the I Do’s. Sugawara,  do you take Daichi to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” Takeda focused on Daichi. 

“I do, now and forever.” Sugawara blushed as he answered.

“And Daichi, do you take this Sugawara to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do, now and forever.” Daichi gleefully said. Takeda looked at everyone and smiled brightly. 

“With all my power invested in me to officiate these two, I proudly announce to you two, finally after this wait, to be husband and husband. Daichi, you may now kiss Sugawara.” Takeda held up his arms, finalizing the marriage ceremony. 

Within in instance, Daichi’s hand hooked around Sugawara’s waist and slammed his lips against his. Daichi dipped Sugawara as Sugawara widened his eyes in shock. 

_ Show off... _ Sugawara thought to himself as he kissed Daichi back, closing his eyes again and embracing this moment. 

Finally. After all of these years of waiting. Daichi was his and Suga was Daichi’s. 

Sugawara was lifted up by Daichi as everyone clapped and cheered, Noya and Tanaka kept whistling as Sugawara rolled his eyes. The wedding music kicked in again as Daichi picked up Sugawara, the classic bridal style way and walked down the aisle as Sugwara laughed loudly in his arms. 

\\(0-0)/

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Tanaka cheerfully shouted as Nishinoya and him poured champagne into their glasses. 

The party was hosted in a big tent made for medium sized wedding parties. If you looked out of one side of the tent, you could see the beach and ocean and if you looked the other way, you saw the city. There was a nice ocean breeze and the smell was every pure thing you could dream of.

Next to the dance floor, the cake stood on a stand. It was a gorgeous 3 tier cake, it stood tall of course and had white buttercream frosting with pale pink flowers resting where the tiers meet. On the very top of the cake, it was covered with chocolate covered strawberries, Sugawara’s favorite food.

“Let’s cut the cake!” Nishinoya shouted happily as Sugawara and Daichi made their way to their cake. 

“Want to cut it, baby?” Daichi asked Sugawara who shook his head. 

“Nah, don’t want to ruin my dress.” Sugawara said as Daichi laughed and grabbed the knife.

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll cut it. Are we sharing a slice?” Daichi asked Sugawara as he shook his head. 

“I want my own piece, thanks for offering though. This thing looks amazing, Hinata did a good job at finding a bakery.” Sugawara said, Daichi hummed in approval as Sugawara grabbed a small plate. 

“I’ll do small pieces so we can feed each other the first bite.” Sugawara smiled as Daichi started to cut it. Everyone watched as Sugawara grinned wickedly. 

Sugawara held the plate below where Daichi cut and soon, two thin slices were on the plate. 

“Suga, you better do what I’m thinking of!” Sugawara turned to see his sisters and Tanaka smirking at him. Sugawara winked while Daichi wasn’t looking. 

“Okay, here.” Daichi held the plate proudly as he and Sugawara grabbed the slices. Daichi and Sugawara reached across each other to eat it. 

Sugawara quickly shoved the cake in Daichi’s face and he smeared it all over, feeling accomplished as everyone laughed loudly. 

Daichi gasped, trying to suppress his laughter but he wasn’t surprised, he was expecting Suga to do something like this. Sugawara was laughing and tried to back away but Daichi took his slice he was holding and did the same to Sugawara. 

“Pay back, Koushi!” Daichi pulled Sugawara close to him as Sugawara grumbled. 

“I blame the dress for not letting me get away.” Sugawara giggled and he wiped his face. 

“Hmmm, sure.” Daichi wiped Sugawara’s lips free of frosting. Sugawara let Daichi wipe his face off properly with a towel, wiping off the little bit of makeup he had on with it. 

“Here.” Sugawara wiped Daichi’s face but let a little bit on his lip. 

“You missed a spot.” Daichi told Sugawara as he smirked at his husband. 

“Wow, I wonder what for.” Sugawara leaned forward and captured their lips together, making sure to get the frosting off Daichi's lips. 

“Oh my God, can’t you wait until tonight?” Nishinoya rushed between the love birds and pushed them apart. 

Both of them grew red as Nishinoya grinned. Daichi and Sugawara cut another set of slices and brought it to their table. After everyone got theirs, Nishinoya and Tanaka stood back up.

“Before, Tanaka and I get absolutely  _ wrecked _ , we gotta give speeches and stuff. So, let’s start off with Kane, Sugawara’s father!” Nishinoya announced as everyone clapped. 

An older man, who looked more like Suga’s sisters than Sugawara himself, stepped near the table where Sugawara and Daichi sat together. Sugawara, wore the same dress as he did in the ceremony, just the veil was gone. 

“Hello everyone, I’m Kane, Sugawara’s father. When I was raising Sugawara, I knew this day would eventually come and it was much harder than I thought it would be. I can’t imagine how it’ll be with my daughters. 

As hard as it was though, I’m glad I gave him away to one of the greatest men I have ever met. I wouldn’t have chosen anyone else, Daichi has proven to me that he is worthy enough of my son. Sugawara has always been the type of boy who would sacrifice something to let the other person soar, and from what I’ve seen and heard, he did that a lot in high school and still does it now. 

When I sent Sugawara to kindergarten, he was instantly friends with everyone. Everyone loved him. Even as he joined volleyball and moved onto high school, he still was like that little boy I sent off to kindergarten. As my only son, I was protective of him. Most fathers are but I was strict on him. I wanted the best for him, I want the best for all my kids. 

After his graduation, I wasn’t surprised when he went into teaching. It fit him well. All while that was happening, I had to face the fact, my son wanted to date and have a normal teenage life. 

Akari, my beautiful wife, had to warm me up to the fact that he was still a kid and needed to live a teenager life within reason. Of course, that was when Daichi was the most important person in Sugawara’s life. I knew Daichi because I heard so much about him but I never came face to face with him because Sugawara always went to his house. I met him at one of their middle school volleyball games. I realized I met someone who was like my son, wants the best for everyone but still takes care of themselves. I wasn’t surprised they were such close friends and I wasn’t surprised when they started dating.”

As Kane spoke, you could see Sugawara tearing up, he knew it wasn't anything sentimental but his father meant a lot to him and he accepted him when he came out. Sugawara couldn’t ask for a better father. 

Kane continued but looked at Daichi,

“Daichi, I know and am confident you will take my son for the rest of his life. You are such a wonderful human being and I’m glad my son loves you and cherishes you. My impression of you has never changed and I hope it never does. Thank you so much for treating my son like he deserves the world, because he does. For this reason, I’d love to make the first toast of this celebratory night.” Kane raised his glass as everyone followed . 

"To Sugawara and Daichi, may the future bring you happiness, wisdom and hopefully even a grandkid one day and Daichi, may you always stay true to my son and Sugawara, stay true to him. Congratulations!” 

Kane finished and you could hear all the glasses clank and claps. Daichi stood up and grabbed the microphone Sugawara’s father held. 

“That means a lot, sir. Thank you. Thank you all. From both Sugawara and I. Before we do the best man speech, Sugawara’s maid of honor speech and a few family member speeches, I’d like to say a few things and a toast. I kept telling Sugawara I was nervous about this because I’m terrible at writing and public speaking, and me saying my vows was pretty hard for me to do.  I’d actually practice my vows with Sugawara’s sisters, Yuna and Yui.” 

Daichi shifted his weight onto one foot and put his free hand into his pocket. Sugawara turned his head to look at his sisters with wide eyes. They do so much for him. Sugawara blew a kiss to his sister as Yuna, the oldest daughter, who had long silver hair like Suga, smiled and blew a kiss right back. Yui, younger than Suga and who had her long brown hair in a bun, wiped her eyes.

Daichi continued, “it helped with my nervousness and they gave me tips on how to make Sugawara cry and it worked of course so thank you. 

I also want to thank his amazing parents, Kane and Akari. Thank you for giving me the blessing to marry your son. Thank you so much for letting me into your family. Yui and Yuna, I couldn’t ask for better sisters-in-laws and thank you for practicing my vows with me. 

Same with my family, you’ve guys have done countless things for me and I love all of you. Yes, even my annoying little sister, Koharu and my tiny bro, Haru. Even though we fought quite a bit, you guys mean so much to me and encouraged me to take risks that changed my life. 

Mom and dad, I could talk for hours with how much you made into the man I am today. You both made so many sacrifices to make us all happy. You accepted me when I came out and that meant the world to me. You accepted Sugawara and I. I love you all so much and you will always be close to my heart. Next, I want to give out a special shout out to the wonderful bridesmaids of this night. Yamaguchi, Kiyoko, Yaichi, Hinata and Nishinoya.” 

The 5 of them, who sat at the table smiled as everyone clapped. 

“You guys really helped with the decorating venue and Hinata, amazing job on the cake and Kiyoko, great job on the food and drinks. But seriously, you guys, like my family and my new family, mean so much to me and I love you all. The moments we all spend together are times I want to freeze and live forever in. 

Our time, of all of us, in volleyball are ones, brought as all close to together and bloomed wonderful relationships and friendships that will last a lifetime. 

And to tie to that, I want to point out the groomsman, Tanaka, Tsuki, Kageyama, Aashi and Ukai. Just like the bridesmaid, I love you all and thank you for showing me I had feelings for Sugawara and that it wasn’t just a friendship and thank you for helping me propose to him. Wouldn’t be here without you all. 

Takeda, thank you for officiating this, you did a lot for Karasuno and it meant a lot to Sugawara and I when you agreed to officiate us. I’d like to end my speech with a toast to my wonderful husband, my bride as Tanaka teases me with.”

Everyone once again raised their glasses and Daichi turned to Sugawara who was crying once again, he was very emotional tonight.

“To us, Sugawara. I love you so much, You look so breath-taking right now and you always do. I know you were insecure to wear that dress and it took a lot in you to be comfortable in it but I hope you are now because it looks amazing on you. I am so happy to be marrying someone like you, I am the luckiest man alive and I hope everyday, as we wake up by each other, we will be together to the end. To Sugawara, my Koushi.” Daichi finished his speech. 

“To Sugawara!” More clanks of glasses filled the air and sips of champagne followed. 

Daichi walked past to the table and in an instant, Sugawara hugged Daichi and silently cried to him happily. What did he do to deserve someone like Daichi? 

Hinata stood up from his chair and so did Aashi and they walked together to where Daichi and Kane stood. They both had a microphone and Hinata spoke first. 

“This is unfortunately the last speech and toast for the night before the dancing but we’d both like to say a few things. I had the honor to be Sugawara’s maid of honor.” Hinata smiled at Sugawara who smiled his bright smile back. 

“And I had the honor to be Daichi’s best man.” Aashi said and looked at Daichi.

“Daichi, you are my best friend, you were an amazing captain. You helped me so much, helping me to accept who I am and to help me love volleyball once again.” Daichi chuckled and Nishinoya clapped. 

“That’s my man!” Aashi laughed as Hinata spoke up. 

“Sugawara, you helped me just like Daichi did for Aashi. Without you, I wouldn’t be playing volleyball now and neither would Kageyama. You did wonders for both him and I. You taught us we were each other allies and we needed to depend on each other. It wasn’t just Kageyama and I, it was the whole team and the whole school. You were there for everyone, no matter who they were, whether they were popular or not. Even when you graduated, you still kept in touch and guided all of us.” Hinata spoke. 

Aashi added more, “And no matter what mood you were in, you never failed to come offer us your help. Daichi, you helped me go live out my dream, I will forever be in your debt. All of us are.” 

“The year after you, Aashi and Sugawara graduated, we made it to nationals again and you guys came. You were front row watching us take the title again. I saw you guys when I was jumping to hit Kageyama’s set and I was overflowed with happiness.” 

Hinata set his hand on Aashi’s shoulders as Aashi beamed. 

“Even off the court and moving onto the future, you never fail to inspire us.” Hinata finally said. 

“Exactly.” Aashi confirmed, “Sugawara, same to you. You and Daichi were like the parents of the team, whether you liked to admit or not.” 

Sugawara laughed from where he was sitting as Daichi did the same. “I am so lucky to be your friend and to be standing here tonight to celebrate your love. Hinata, wanna do the final toast of the night?” Aashi glanced over a Hinata who nodded. 

“Of course. Let’s all raise our glasses to our newly wed couple. Your love is so strong and will last a lifetime. May the future bless you, from now and forever. To Daichi and Sugawara!” Hinata triumply said. 

“To Daichi and Sugawara!” Everyone shouted back. As the speech and toasts ended, everyone clapped again and started to talk. Sugawara stood up and walked around the table to hug both Hinata and Aashi. 

Tanaka rushed over to grab Aashi’s microphones and waited for everyone to calm down. Sugawara almost regretted giving Nishinoya and Tanaka the power over the microphones because he knew it’ll get chaotic. 

“Alright, alright. The speeches were so sweet, starting to tear up there. Great job everyone but now, we shall start the real fun with the first dance belonging to Sugawara and Daichi. They have chosen Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Nishinoya and the lovely DJ over there will get the track ready as Sugawara and Daichi get ready. Come on the dance floor, you love birds.” Tanaka sat back down after his announcement as Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s hands and led him on the dance floor. 

“I’m gonna mess up…” Daichi murmured to Sugawara as he frowned, he and Sugawara practiced but Daichi was prone to having two left feet. 

“No you won’t, love. You’ll do amazing” Sugawara shook his head in disagreement as Sugawara placed his feet. 

“I just...so many people watching.” 

“It’ll make it all better when you amaze them all.” Sugawara said as Daichi became flustered. 

“ _ Koushi _ …” Daichi mumbled as he placed his feet like Sugawara. Sugawara placed his hands on Daichi’s broad shoulders as Daichi rested his hands on Sugawara’s waist, feeling the fabric and lace of the dress and savoring the touch. 

“Remember when we practiced in my apartment? You led me perfectly, just pretend no one is watching.” Sugawara comforted Daichi as his nerves calmed. He could do that. He heard a click in the speakers and soon, the slow song started to play.

_ I found love for me _

_ Darling, just dive right in _

_ And follow lead _

_ Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet _

_ I never knew you were the someone waiting for me _

The two started swaying but Daichi quietly sang along so only Sugawara could hear. Sugawara closed his eyes as his hands slipped down and he rested his hands on top of Daichi’s and embraced his husband’s warmth. 

_ Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _

_ Not knowing what it was _

_ Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own _

_ And in your eyes, you’re holding mine _

Daichi stepped back, creating an arm's length space between the two as they still held hands. Sugawara still saw Daichi’s lip move to the lyrics. 

_ Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms _

Daichi lifted Sugawara’s hand and spun him around gently, the dress twirling as Sugawara felt the sea breeze glide against his face. 

_ Barefoot on the grass, we’re listening to our favorite song _

As Daichi spun Sugawara around, everyone almost disappeared...he only saw Sugawara glowing in the night. Nothing else mattered to him, how could it? 

_ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath _

_ But you heard it darling you look perfect, tonight _

Daichi continued to sing as he pulled Sugawara close again and both of them closed their eyes. Daichi and Sugawara opened their eyes and started moving one foot at a time, in sync with each other as the music filled their ears. Soon, they covered the dance floor as they moved together swiftly and Daichi still sang the words in Sugawara’s ear. 

_ Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know _

_ She shares my dream, I hope that someday I’ll share her room _

_ I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets _

_ To carry love, to carry children of my own _

By now, the two were in the middle of the dancefloor-where they started-and Daichi grabbed Sugawara’s waist and they rested their foreheads against each other’s. 

“ _ We are still kids, but we’re so in love….”  _ Daichi directly sang along. “ _ Fighting against all odds, I know we’ll be alright this time. Darling, just hold my hand.”  _ Daichi sang directly to Sugawara who blushed. 

Daichi pushed Sugawara away and guided Sugawara to spin around him, his dress twirling around him again. 

_ Be my girl, I’ll be your man _

_ I see my future in your eyes _

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, listening' to our favorite song _

_ When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful _

_ I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight _

_ Oh, no, no _

_ Mm _

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, we're listening' to our favorite song _

Daichi and Sugawara moved a little faster to the song, Sugawara smiling wide and Daichi singing to husband. Daichi pulled Sugawara’s hand so they came back together but spun Sugawara at the last second so Sugawara’s back faced Daichi’s stomach. 

_ “I have faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angel in person and he looks perfect.”  _ Daichi breathless song in Sugawara’s ear as Sugawara tilted his head back to nudge it against Daichi’s. 

“ _ No, I don’t deserve this.”  _ Sugawara sang, cutting Daichi off. Sugawara looked up to see Daichi looking down at him lovingly. 

“ _ You look perfect tonight… _ ” Both Sugawara and Daichi sang to each other as the song ended. 

As Daichi and Sugawara gazed into each other’s eyes, time seemed like it was on pause for them. It was the best moment of their life, finally, after all their trials and struggles they made it here. 

With each other and they’re finally married. Sugawara turned around and rested his head on Daichi’s chest and breathed in his scent. He heard everyone clap as Daichi wrapped his arms tightly around Sugawara. 

“What did I say, Daichi? You did amazing.” Sugawara mumbled against Daichi’s suit. 

“Aww, thanks, babe but you did even better.” Daichi said back as Sugawara pulled back. 

“I really love when you sing to me.” Suga whispered as Daichi nodded with a slight hint of red on his cheeks. Daichi was going to say something back but was interrupted with other people walking on the dance floor to dance. 

“That was so sweet, you two!” Yaichi, who grew quite a bit from being a first year, walked up to Sugawara and Daichi to hug them close. 

“Thanks, Yaichi. Thanks for coming too. I know it was hard with your work.” Daichi rested his hand on the woman’s shoulder. Yaichi shrugged with a huge smile on her face. 

“My friend’s wedding seemed much more important. Also congratulations!” Sugawara chuckled and gave her a soft hug. 

“I knew you would end up together…” Daichi turned his head to see Kiyoko walk towards them. Sugawara laughed as Yaichi shook her head. 

“Same here…” Yaichi added as Daichi rolled his eyes playfully 

“Uh-huh, sure.” Kiyoko hugged Daichi quickly as he spoke. 

“Okay, well, I would talk with you all a little longer but Tanaka is dying to dance with me for the couple dance.” Kiyoko said as they all looked over to see Tanka jumping up and down while waving his hand, wanting his wife to come over. 

All four of them chuckled but Kiyoko turned back to face Sugawara and Daichi. 

“But in all seriousness, congratulations. I’m really proud of you both.” Kiyoko smiled and turned to go back to Tanaka who was still waiting, Yaichi following her. 

“Ready to dance again, Daichi?” Sugawara asked Daichi. 

“Of course.” Like a prince, Daichi held out his arm and Sugawara hooked his arm around it. The two went on the dancefloor and joined everyone else dancing. 

\\(0-0)/

Sugawara sat at the table where Daichi and him sat before, sipping more of his champagne. He wasn’t drunk but he was a little tipsy, it was getting to him. Daichi had a little, he wasn’t huge on that type of stuff, considering he was a police officer and wanted to make sure he did nothing stupid.

Sugawara was a little dizzy dancing but sat down and decided to rest as everyone else danced like they were at a highschool party. He was pretty sure Yamaguchi was drunk and passed out on Tsuki who was also pretty drunk.  Sugawara giggled at the sight. 

Hinata and Kageyama were too entranced with each other on the dance floor to notice anything around them. 

Tanaka, Kiyoko. Nishinoya and Yaichi were dancing together holding their drinks high in the air. 

Aashi was near them, he did a little dance, nothing crazy and no drink. He was the driver for Nishinoya.

Daichi was near them too, he was dancing like them. He looked like he was having fun, Sugawara was too and they were basically on each other but Sugawara left. 

Coach Ukai was still drinking at the table with Takeda and was chatting with the other man. Sugawara saw his and Daichi’s families dancing within the dancefloor and they were all laughing. 

Sugawara reached over and opened up a water battle and chugged him quickly, readying himself to go back to Daichi. Sugawara stood up as the DJ changed the song but he was pushed aside by Tanaka. 

“Okay, okay! So, we have one more song for the night.” Tanaka said in the microphone and then burped . 

Nishinoya stood by him, practically jumping in place. 

“We wanted a song that really...connected to Suga and Daichi. Nishinoya and I took ages to find a song that fit them until we stole Sugawara’s phone and looked at his playlist.” Everyone either gasped lightly or laughed but Sugawara was worried. He knew Tanaka and Noya were up to something. 

“Don’t ask me why he chooses Spotify and not Apple Music-”

“BOOHOO.” Nishinoya made an upside down thumbs up and looked at Sugawara. 

“He’s totally drunk…” Daichi leaned over to Sugawara to whisper his observation. Sugawara agreed. 

“Until we found the perfect song. Suga, I know you know the words. You’re expected to sing because this song is dedicated to you, Suga.” Tanaka winked as Sugawara groaned as Daichi laughed. 

“Hit it!” Nishinoya yelled to the DJ and the DJ hit a few buttons and the song started to play. By the time the first beat hit, Nishinoya had another microphone.

_ W***** in this house _

_ There's some w***** in this house _

_ There's some w***** in this house _

_ There's some w***** in this house _

“OH MY GOD.” Sugawara shouted and turned instantly red as embarrassment washed over him like a wave. 

Daichi was dying of laughter beside him, not knowing that some of the lyrics were also pointed toward him. 

Some people, specifically Sugawara’s sisters, pulled out their phones to record the moment. Sugawara glanced at his parents and he saw the surprised and disgusted expressions at the songs starting lyrics or because the song was dedicated to their son, who they deemed holy all the time. Daichi’s parents and siblings were laughing but you could tell they were shocked. 

“ _ I said certified freak! Seven days a week!”  _ Nishinoya sang into the microphone as everyone yelled noises, cheering him on or just screaming in general because they didn’t think this would happen. “ _ Wet a** p****, make that pullout game weak!”  _

_ “Yeah yeah yeah!”  _ Tanaka sang beside Nishinoya as Noya ran his hand through his hair. 

“ _ Yeah you f****** with some wet a** p****. Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet a** p****. Give me everything you got for this wet a** p****!”  _ Nishinoya sang as he did a little dance. Tanaka stood beside him and was hyping him up. Noya continued; 

_ “Beat it up baby catch a charge. Extra large and extra hard. Put this p**** right in your face, swipe your nose like a credit card!”  _ Noya and Tanaka put their backs together as he still rapped. 

“ _ Hop on top-” _

“ _ I wanna ride-”  _ Tanaka sang into the microphone he held as Noya grinned. 

“ _I do a kegel while it’s inside. Spit in my mouth, look in my eyes. This p**** is wet, come take a dive!”_ Nishinoya spun away from Tanaka and held his free hand up high. 

Tanaka looked at Sugawara sinking in his chair, covering his face and Tanaka jogged over there and nudged Sugawara’s shoulder. Daichi started to laugh again (which made Sugawara mad) as Tanak forced the microphone into Sugawara’s hand, pushing him to sing the rap part coming up.

“ _ Tie me up like I’m surprised. Let’s roleplay, I’ll wear a disguise.”  _

_ “I want you to park that big Mack truck right right in this little garage!”  _ Tanaka and Nishinoya both screamed in unison. 

_ “Make it cream, make me scream! Out in public, make a scene!”  _ As Noya sang the words, Sugawara tried to get up to get away but Tanaka grabbed his hand and partially dragged Sugawara to where Nishinoya was singing and was getting cheered on. 

Daichi, who was doubling over in laughter, wiped his eyes from the tears that gathered in them. 

_ “I don’t cook, I don’t clean but let me tell you how I got this ring!”  _ Now, Nishinoya glanced at Sugawara, panting a bit as Sugawara held up the microphone to himself.

Sugawara rolled his eyes, this was  _ his _ wedding. He should be allowed to have fun and he was going to have a blast. 

_“Gobble me, swallow me, drip down the side of me. Quick, jump out ‘fore you let it get inside of me!”_ Sugawara rapped as Nishinoya screamed in excitement as did Tanaka. 

Sugawara turned towards Nishinoya as he smirked. _“I tell him where to put it, never tell him where I’m ‘bout to be. I'll run down on him before I have him runnin’ me.”_ Like Noya, Suga ran his hand through his silver hair, messing it up. 

Sugawara turned and looked at the table where Daichi sat.

Suga made the talking symbol with his hand, “ _ Talk your s***,”  _ Sugawara then pointed at his lips. “ _ Bite your lip, ask for a car while you ride that d***!”  _ Next moment, Daichi choked on his spit as he turned red while Tanaka whistled loudly.

“ _ You really ain’t never gotta f*** him for a thang.”  _ Sugawara turned to Nishinoya and Tanaka but he pointed at Daichi. “ _ He already made his mind up ‘fore he came. _ ” 

“ _ Ay ay ay _ .” Nishinoya and Tanaka sang repeatedly as Daichi did what Suga did earlier, sink in his chair. 

“ _ Now get your boots and your coat for this wet a** p****. He bought a phone just for pictures of this wet a** p****.”  _ Sugawara winked at Daichi and waved the tip of his fingers to Daichi who hid his face in his arms. 

“ _ Click click click!”  _ Tanaka and Nishinoya imitated a phone with their hands. 

“ _ Now make it rain if you wanna see some wet a** p****.”  _ Sugawara finished his rap, dropping the mic but caught it with his other hand as Tanaka sang the third verse. 

“ _ Look, I need a hard hitter, need a deep stroker. Need a Henry drinker, need a weed smoker!”  _ Tanaka rapped the words as Nishinoya worked his way into the crowd to drag Hinata out to join them.

Kageyama tried to protest but Nishinoya couldn’t hear him over the screaming and cheering of the crowd. Sugawara looked at his parents who looked like they saw a ghost but his sisters looked so happy, the same could be applied to Daichi’s family. 

_ “Need a garter snake, I need a king cobra with a hook in it, hope it lean over!”  _ Nishinoya and the next line for Tanaka as Hinata stood up by them all. 

Tanaka rushed by the DJ to grab another microphone for Hinata. 

“ _ He got some money, then that’s where I’m headed. P**** A1, just like his credit!”  _ Tanaka rapped as he danced a little. Nishinoya nudged Hinata as he took a deep breath. 

“ _ He got a beard, well, I’m tryna wet it!”  _ Hinata rapped. 

Sugawara screamed happily as he walked over to Hinata to wrap his arm around him as Hinata continued on. “ _ I let him taste it, now he diabetic!”  _ Hinata basically screamed the lyrics, the joy engulfing him. 

“ _ I don’t wanna spit!”  _ Tanka screamed in his microphone. 

_ “I wanna gulp!”  _ Nishinoya pointed to his mouth. 

_ “I wanna gag!"  _ Hinata put his hand on his throat. The three looked at Sugawara. 

_ I wanna choke!”  _ Sugawara shouted. 

“ _ I want you to touch that lil’ dangly thing that swing in the back of my throat!”  _ All of them sang as Sugawara gestured to Nishinoya to finish the verse. 

“ _ My head game is fire, punani Dasni. It’s goin’’ in dry and it’s coming’ out soggy. I ride on that thing like the cops is behind me.”  _ Nishinoya swayed back and forth on his feet.

“ _ I spit on his mic and now he tryna sign me!”  _ Hinata and Tanaka rapped together as they jumped up and down. 

_“Your honor, I’m a freak b****, handcuffs leashes!”_ Sugawara began the fourth verse and wrapped his free hand loose around his neck to resemble a leash. 

“ _Switch my wig, make him feel like he cheatin’.”_ As Sugawara rapped that line, he grinned wickedly and turned toward Daichi and strutted toward him. 

_“_ _Put him on his knees, give him something’ to believe him.”_ Sugawara got closer as Daichi panicked a little. Sugawara hiked up his dress and swung his leg around Daichi and straddled him. Daichi turned a dark shade of red as he heard people shout.

Sugawara turned his head toward the crowd; “ _Never lost a fight but I’m lookin’ for a beatin.”_ Sugawara rolled his hips as he rapped. Daichi gripped his waist hard and rolled his eyes in annoyance of course Suga would do this. 

Sugawara tilted his head back and held up the microphone to his mouth again. _“In the food chain, I’m the one that eat ya. If he ate my a**, he’s a bottom feeder.”_ Sugawara tilted his head back up and now looked at Daichi directly. 

“ _Big D stand for big demeanor._ ” Sugawara licked his lips and jabbed his pointer finger at Daichi’s chest.  “ _ I could make ya bust before I ever meet ya. If it don’t hang, then he can’t bang. _ ” 

Sugawara grabbed a hold of one of Daichi’s hands and rested it on his dress top. “ _ You can’t hurt my feelings, but I like pain. If he f*** me and ask ‘whose is it?’, when I ride his d***, I’ma spell my name.”  _ Sugawara arched his back to lean backwards toward the crowd again and stuck out his tongue with the ‘ah’ sound. 

Daichi couldn’t speak, he was too entranced with Sugawara on him. Sugawara rose and left Daichi, snapping Daichi out of his trance. 

“ _ Yeah yeah yeah. Yeah you f***** with you some wet a** p****. Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet a** p****. Give me everything you got for this wet a** p****.”  _ Tanaka sang as Suga walked back up to them. 

Nishinoya patted Sugawara on his back as Hinata, Noya, Sugawara, and Tanaka lined up with each other to do the dance because it ties everything together. 

_ Now from the top, make it drop, that’s wet a*** p****  _

_ Now get a get a bucket and a mop, that’s some wet a*** p**** _

_ I’m talkin’ WAP, WAP, WAP, that’s some wet a*** p**** _

_ Macaroni in a pot, that’s some wet a*** p****, huh _

The song ended as Sugawara stood up from the floor and picked up Hinata and spun him around as he laughed. 

“That was amazing!” Hinata exclaimed as Sugawara set him down. 

“I knew you would pull through!” Tanaka told Sugawara who nodded. 

“I think I tormented Daichi though..” Sugawara giggled as Nishinoya shrugged. 

“Eh, it’s your wedding night. You have the excuse but that was literally the best thing ever!” Nishinoya screamed like a little girl as Hinata nodded. 

“I haven’t had that much fun in a while!” Hinata said. The crowd was clapping as Sugawara soaked it in all. 

“Let’s talk about how Sugawara literally gave Daichi a lap dance!” Nishinoya excitedly said as Sugawara’s eyes widened. 

“My parents are going to kill me.” Suga rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t dare to look at them right now. 

“You’re how old, Suga but let’s continue the best night ever!” Tanaka screamed out loud to everyone as everyone cheered. 

\\(0-0)/

Sugawara awoke with a loud groan and a pounding headache. It took him several moments to actually be aware of his surroundings. Suga blinked and rubbed his temple. How drunk did he get? 

Sugawara was still in his dress and his hair was all mated and messy. He tried to remember what happened after the WAP song but he couldn’t. Sugawara turned his head to see that the bed was empty but you could tell someone was there previously. 

“Morning, baby.” Sugawara heard the door open to see Daichi, out of his suit, walk in with crackers and water. Sugawara cracked a light smile as he rolled over on his side. 

“Hey. May I ask what happened or is it bad?” Sugawara questioned as Daichi put the water and crackers on the nightstand beside the bed. 

“You got wasted. I’m surprised. After the…” Daichi turned red as Sugawara chuckled. “...song...you, Noya, Hinata, and Tanaka drank so much. Tanaka and Nishinoya were so drunk they ran into the water and chuckled sand at each other.” 

Sugawara snorted loudly. 

“Kiyoko and Aashi had to go get them. Hinata and Kageyama went home a little early because Hinata puked on Kageyama and passed out. Luckily, he was all good. Same happened with Tsuki and Yams, just not the puking part.” Daichi grinned and handed the crackers to Sugawara so he could snack on them to help his hangover.

“You came to me and fell asleep on me but later you woke up when your mom, dad, and sisters came up to say bye and stuff like that but you just stared them down and didn’t say anything. I did the talking of course.” Daichi smiled as Suga nodded and nibbled on the cracker edge. 

“Thanks but why didn’t you get me out of this thing?” Sugawara looked down at his dress, aching for sweatpants and a sweatshirt. 

“I was but when I carried you in our apartment, you were eager and were all up on me. I kept telling you no.” Sugawara frowned and looked up at Daichi. 

“M’sorry. I really don’t remember-” Sugawara was cut off by Daichi lying next to Sugawara. 

“You’re fine, Koushi. Please don’t fret about it. Believe me, I wanted to do...stuff but I would feel incredibly guilty if I took you in that state. And I wanted you to remember it.” Daichi nuzzled his forehead against Sugawara’s. 

“What did I do to deserve you, Sawamura?” Sugawara moved his hands to place them on Daichi’s cheek. 

“I ask myself the same thing.” Daichi closed his eyes as Sugawara gently kissed the bridge of Daichi’s nose. Daichi melted in Sugawara’s warm touch, he loved it when Sugawara did it. 

“What happened to everyone else?” Daichi opened his eyes to answer. 

“Aashi drove Nishinoya home and Kiyoko drove Yaichi, Yams, and Tsuki home and Kageyama took Hinata home. Coach Ukai and Takeda both hold down their alcohol well so they drove themselves home. Our families went home eventually as well.” Daichi informed Sugawara as he sat up. 

Sugawara reached for the water bottle and chugged some down in hopes it would help the pounding in his head. 

“Headache?” Daichi asked with a playful grin on his face. 

“Yes. A very bad one. I told myself I wouldn’t drink so much but I did.” Sugawara rubbed his face. Daichi still layed down and Sugawara fixed his dress to make him a little more comfortable because he was too tired to change. 

Sugawara yawned and ate a few crackers. “Also, thanks, Daichi. For last night. I, uh, that means a lot to me.” Suga smiled at Daichi who beamed.

“No problem but it is the bare minimum.” Daichi said at Sugawara who agreed. 

“So, did I fall asleep easily?” Sugawara asked his husband who nodded. 

“Yeah, I covered you up and you fell asleep easily. I was glad because I was worried you’d be up all night. It gave me a chance to change so it was nice.” Daichi laughed. 

“I’ll change later. I just want to lay here with you.” Sugawara set down the water and crackers and rolled over to be face to face with Daichi. 

They rested their forehead against each other’s and Daichi kissed Sugawara tenderly. Sugawara kissed back and it became more and more heated. Like last night, Sugawara rolled over to straddle Daichi again. “Shall we finish what we started last night,  _ captain _ ?” Sugawara whispered as Daichi widened his eyes with a nod. 

“Please.” Daichi reached behind Sugawara and unzipped the dress. Sugawara shivered as the cold hit his back.

They kissed again and soon, the two started what they wanted to do last night. 

As they continued with their morning, and no matter what videos Tanaka sends of Hinata puking on Kageyama, Sugawara and Daichi will always hold their wedding close to their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> The end!!  
> *takes deep breath* this took me FOREVER to write because of school (they refuse to go online) and I hope you all enjoyed it!   
> Also please stay safe and wear your masks! The cases are rising so please follow social distancing rules etc.!   
>  I AM VERY SORRY FOR SPELLING, GRAMMAR AND JUST ANY MISTAKES IN GENERAL. 
> 
> If you have any questions or any other DaiSuga requests that I can maybe write, please come to my tik tok page:  
> @teammomsugawara
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated and please, if you have any advice, I love to hear it!


End file.
